User talk:Spydar007/Archive 10
Re:Signature Thanks for alerting me about my signature. I added my signature to my preferences, and I hope it will work now. I think the signature policy has changed since I was away, or at least more enforced. Thanks again for telling me, [[User Talk:123kitten2|123kitten2]] (talk) 23:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Chat.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Highlighting Code Hi Spydar, Only names of chatmoderators and staff members can be highlighted this way. When it comes to other groups it has to be done using other selectors (like the data-user attribute) as there aren't classes for other rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Twitter Hi Spydar, This sort of feature would take too much space in pages as a confirmation for tweets, which a screenshot with a link or a link can handle more efficiently and take way less space. If you find another use for this template that can be useful please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why aren't you so active? I RARELY see you online! What time on PST do u usually go online on the wiki? Also,how do u get a pic of something on the right of ur userpage? The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on 1,000 edits! You edit FAST! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 15:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:User:Spydar007/wikia.js Error Hi Spydar, I've updated your code, wait until it's refreshed and try again. And about your question, there is no valid way to do that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::And about your question, there is no valid way to do that. :...at least no way which doesn't break Wikia's ToU. super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 19:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) 20 Edits on Music Wiki I have made 20 edits on the music wiki! :D The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 12:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Code Hi Spydar, In general, the way to get a list of users in a group from MediaWiki's API is via /api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=usergroups, but it doesn't seem like Councilors are listed there. Try asking in the Community Central's forum about that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, for JSON format it's /api.php?action=query&format=json&meta=siteinfo&siprop=usergroups. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Updates Post Hi Spydar, The chosen news blog should be the first or among the first to be posted, and has enough content. Beside that i can't promise anything. Penguin-Pal (talk) :I think Mariocart took charge of the problem already. You may want to participate in this blog to make the updates. : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 02:00, September 23, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've returned! Hi Spydar, I have decided to return to this wiki! For more information please read here. Just thought I'd let you know. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature on CC Hi Spydar, If what you mean is to create it in the Community Central and then transclude that page from other wikis, it's possible in theory, but shouldn't be done. I don't remember exactly but I think that the multiple requests over different pages on different wikis is a burden to the server. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Clock Hi Spydar, This CSS should do the work: header#WikiHeader #displayTimer { display: none; } If for some reason it doesn't work, try adding !important to it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:8th Anniversary Party and Hat Hi Spydar, E-mails themselves aren't a guarantee or a very good source for confirmation. It's best to wait for an official confirmation (e.g. in CP's blog) to have something to begine with about an article. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:POTM Don't mention it. 'JWPengie ''is ready for the Party! ''' 19:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) CPMW Not a good reason. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 19:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC)